Dark Marks And Flowers
by Malfoy Mouth James- MMJ
Summary: Takes place one month before Voldemort talks about being actual Death Eaters, and begins the hunt for the potters. So generally Snape is still a death eater and Draco is one year older than Harry in this story. How the Death Eaters and Voldemort make the Dark Mark, and how Voldemort got Nagini. Just a one-shot.


Important things to know-

Takes place one month before Voldemort talks about being actual Death Eaters, and begins the hunt for the potters. So generally Snape is still a death eater and Draco is one year older than Harry in this story. And Nagini was really a birthday present from Lucius the Dark Lord had to sarcastically pretend to love and had to keep so he didn't break his best followers heart and have him go into a crying and broken heart coma for the rest of his life. (" The things I do for my followers," Voldemort said, rolling his eyes.)

PureBloodSirius~PBS: ENJOY! James Potter(MalfoyMouthJames~MMJ) this is for you!

MMJ: Awe, thx Pads!(PBS)

Also written by TheTraitorPeter~TTP!

Written entirely by my best friend, PBS. Except for this sentence.

~ From your handsome, hot, glorious, writer Oadfoot...

Not Oatfoot, Padfoot.

I don't even like oats!

Okay now I'm just stalling.

No I'm not

Yes you are...

Okay the story Begains now!

Once I learn how to freaking spell began...

Oh I got it.

Scoreeeeee...

Okay it starts now...

Please don't leave..

The Dark Mark And Flowers

"BELLATRIX, WHERE IN THE DARK LORD'S GLORIOUS NAME ARE YOU!" He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named hollered at the top of his dark lungs.

"YES DARK LO-" she wailed tripping over a chair in the dark and timid Malfoy Manor.

"I'M COM-" Bellatrix shouted with a loud thud and cry from her chapped lips

"NARCISSA FOR PETE'S SAKE DRACO LEFT HIS TOY-"

Shouted Bellatrix with anger brushing the old dust off of her. Squishing the two year old's teething, back sassing, blond headed, beatty eyed hippogriff given to him by the Dark Softy himself.

(What? so what if the Dark Lord likes hippogriffs? It's better than that smiling snake Lucius gave him, or that enchanted talking ghost buddy Narcissa gave Draco that's supposed to "boost self-esteem" and "help him make friends and learn his surroundings." (Said in a mocking Luscious voice)

"A TWO YEAR OLD DOESN'T NEED TO LEARN SELF ESTEEM FROM A TALKING STUFFED GHOST!" As Lucius puts it.

Even if the dark lord likes snakes and is from Slytherin that stuffed snake Lucius is obsessed with, is CREEPY! with that creepy wide smile that could kill you. Not even the dark lord is that "obsessed" with snakes. Once, on the way to the shower to wash his "hair" -because he swears he has some growing (even before he was "reborn" and had no nose. he was going bald because of his evilness, yes that's a thing) - the Dark Lord saw Luscious talking to the snake. He was asking if he liked the knitted sweater he made him because it was supposed to snow on Tuesday, and they were having tea with the Queen that day.

"LUCIUS, GET YOUR CHILD'S handsome hippogriff, that was given by a very elegant and charming someone, OFF THE FLOOR!" Yelped Voldemort.

"I NEED YAXLEY! HE BETTER NOT BE IN AMERICA AGAIN-"

"UGHHHH! I NEED A WAY TO CALL MY UNGRATEFUL SERVANTS THAT AREN'T WORTHY OF LIVING ON MY EARTH WITHOUT-"

Just then Voldemort thought of a bit of Magic he remembered reading about at Hogwarts (from the restricted section of course!).

After three hours he held a meeting in the great room of the Malfoy Manor. There was a cold breeze arising and Voldemort had a Sirius(MMJ: PBS, seriously?

PBS: Uh, der! I am Sirius, remember?! MMJ: Ummm not realllly…. We just call you that… PBS:... What? Really? (runs away crying with hands over face)) face on.

"I need a way to summon you even when you're miles away," he began, giving the crowd a death stare.

"So obviously I came up with the most brilliant idea using the most sophisticated piece of magic. Now It's like a Tattoo and whenever you touch it you will call me and I will come immediately. But it better be because of a really important reason or I will have you killed." he said quickly and to the point.

"Now who's first!" He asked with joy

"Actually before we attend to the magic part we have to pick a symbol-known as the dark lords symbol, my symbol- the dark mark if you will. I have parchment for all of you and I want you all to draw your ideas. Quills are by your side... begin!"

As Voldemort walked around he saw many many many terrible art drawings. Snape was sketching a four legged animal or a doe or something, filling in a hoof as his nose greased the paper. Yaxley was drawing a fox with glasses. Have no idea how he got that idea. Lucius was humming and had two drawings. A snake obviously. A really, really, muy, muy, (MMJ: Ashleigh, hunny… I think we need to get you help…" creepy snake. With a huge smile that looked sarcastic. Seriously it looked like Draco drew it. Oh, and a bottle of conditioner.

Voldemort's hand slipped up and covered his eyes in disappointment. Bellatrix stared at him with her hand in the air like an anxious, intelligent, school girl waiting for the Professor to call on her. He went around and saw that she drew a dead Dumbledore. Voldemort was not going to lie it had a sense of style. Peter was drawing four stick figures: two really tall, one normal size, and one short and plump. Voldemort had no idea what that was, this wasn't pee-wee art time. Narcissa had the most beautiful art skills out of all of them. But when he came around he saw that she wasted her art skills doodling a flower. A flower? A flower? Really? The Dark Lord can't have a "flower" as his Dark Mark! For this she wasn't even worthy of getting a Dark Mark.

"OKAY... okay I see we need a little more time on this. Sooo I'll give you the night."

And with that he was gone and back in his room he was staying in at the Malfoy Manor.

That night no one tampered with their drawings. Everyone was more than satisfied with their creations. You could not part Yaxley with his fox and shades and you will learn your lesson if you ever suggest drawing something besides a snake and conditioner for once to Lucius- Peter was thrown and landed in the garbage can because of this. When Lucius and Narcissa finally got to sleep, Draco- who was forgotten and wasn't put back in his crib- crawled into his father's study room. He climbed on the wobbly brown rugged chair. He was almost there but with a small "owf."

He fell tumbling paints and his father's wand onto the drawing of the snake and conditioner. It collided making a somewhat skull mixed with his father's snake. Draco crawled back in his room with a headache and fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning Lucius was shouting up a storm in his pjs.

"WHO COULD HAVE SABOTAGED MY SNAKE AND COND- PETERRRRR- I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE PLUMP LITTLE-" he wailed being cut off.

"Actually there's little baby finger prints on the side of the paper" Narcissa began, but couldn't finish because of the arrival of the Dark Lord. Lucius was rushed into the meeting room with no time to change. He would say he was rocking those snake pjs, though.

"Okay! Today we are presenting our drawings." He said, slamming the giant door. "Okay, okay, I see you all have the same thing- oh what's this?" He questioned, eyes on the one year old's brilliant drawing.

"Well Draco was getting into some mischief last night and he made this paint blob we can just throw this away-" Narcissa began with a nervous laugh.

Draco, hearing his name, crawled onto the table holding the paper in his hands proudly.

"You say Draco?"

"Yes bu-"

"He made this?"

"Well I think we have a clear winner! Draco has officially created the Dark Mark!"

"WHAT!?" Demanded Bellatrix at once.

"Bellatrix, you were a close second but, I'm sorry, Draco has a better taste in style than any of you will ever have."

"Well I think my fox and his cool shades had plenty of style!" Yaxley said smugly

.

That evening the Dark Marks were applied (except for on Narcissa because of that awful flower, which kind of sounded appealing to the Dark Lord later that night as he was thinking of a way to fool his foes.).

That night Yaxley crept into his bathroom. He carefully undressed himself and hoped into the freezing shower (He loved it cold). He was applying shampoo and was waiting for the soap to wash his body. He was going around his freshly painted Dark Mark when his hand slipped, sending Voldemort into the shower.

"AHHHHHHG!" Voldemort and Yaxley yelled together.

"COVER YOU EYES-"

"WHY IS IT SOOO COOLLLD?!" The Dark Lord shrieked before apparating away with a 'pop'.

Later that night Yaxley was writing a letter

It was awkward Lucius, and I think I have an execution fast approaching. If I die tomorrow please give my fox bed to my sister, and my pet fox to Peter. He takes good care of pets(surprisingly).

Sincerely your dead buddy Yaxley...


End file.
